Lowrhen
Who is Lowrhen? Lowrhen is a Neko dancer from Team Kinetic. She is known to be extremely energetic, both on and off the dance floor. Singing is also a large part of her Twitch content as she is trying to become a real life Disney Princess. It has been shown that she is very easy to impress and entertain. She is also a big fan of cats. Lowrhen's Stream Schedule * Monday, Wednesday, Friday, Saturday * Approximately 11AM PST All of her announcements on her Twitter are proceeded by a custom made gif relating to the intended content. She makes a habit of attending public worlds on most, if not all, of her VRchat streams. At the same time, she always tries to do something different like being an Art Critic trained by Bob Ross to singing pop songs like a Death Metal song. In the last few months, she's been using an avatar dubbed "Lolirhen" who is supposed to represent her child-like personality. She is quoted as saying she's a "kid at heart". On that note, both her Lowrhen and Lolirhen avatars have alternative outfits that she calls "ToxH" but are officially known as the "Sour" variants to the original "Sweet". Although she has only recently began using her TikTok, the advent of the muscle-bound, protein drinking, perfect boyfriend "Stronkachu" has gone viral on the platform. This has caused many VRchat streamers to begin using the service. Off stream, while still exceedingly energetic, Lowrhen is known to hang out with friends and relax with her cat playing Skyrim. She is currently earning a Bachelor's degree in Computer Science. Trivia * Lowrhen worships Elon Musk as "the God of Catgirls," citing the meme that genetically engineered catgirls are scientifically feasible, they just require the funding. * She appears the main character in Raawr's Horror Hideout Remastered. * When she damaged her vocal chords she painstakingly put together a reliable soundboard to communicate with friends and fans to the point of not being different from normal conversation. * She made a train cake on stream that she was unfortunately unable to finish, much to her friends' dismay. * Lowrhen has appeared in many VRchat videos, most notably in videos with Drumsy as herself. * After hanging out with the developers of VRchat she took a selfie with Deadmau5. * While Lowrhen is generally a content creator, she's been delving into the realm of voice acting as of October. * As of August, she's been working very closely with the artist known as Kay. They frequently appear in her streams. * Lowrhen is co-star along with Anyu in Rawr's new Horror Map. Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/lowrhen *TikTok: https://www.tiktok.com/@lowrhen *Twitter: https://twitter.com/ItsLowrhen *Youtube: YouTube Channel *Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/lowrhen/ Gallery Lowrhen.PNG|Lowrhen Rofl Jan 1st 2 Nayki Lowrhen and Forceable.jpg|Celebrating New Years with Nayuki and Forceable Rofl Jan 20th 14 Lowrhen.jpg|Visiting The Golden Gator Rofl Jan 20th 16 Lowrhen and MrKillshow.jpg|Lowrhen and MrKillshow Rofl Jan 20th 22 Lowrhen and Venerac.jpg|Lowrhen and Venerac performing on stage at The Golden Gator lowrhen08.png|Lowrhen dancing in her Halloween avatar. LowrhenKromia2.png|Lowrhen squaring up to defeat Kromia. VRChat 1920x1080 2019-08-21 13-48-22.783.png|Lowrhen during her Bob Ross stream 45866212421_541ddb627d_o.png|Akat and Ven being upstaged by Lowrhen 45718700152_7bebff7885_o.png|J4key and Lowrhen hugging it out VRChat_1920x1080_2018-11-04_20-39-05.060.png|Lowrhen at the Twitchcon 2018 chalk board 45203186924_aecf5b9649_o.png|Lowrhen and Venerac dancing at a Kinetic Christmas party Category:People Category:Neko